fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Jeff Jones Show (1984 TV series)/Credits
Season 1-3 Credits Executive Producers: Gilmar Sanford Samuel Venkman Mieczysław Młynarczyk James Steven Executive Producers for CBC/Radio-Canada: Jarry Léonce Le Borgne Leo Baxendale Directed By: Samuel Venkman Story By: Tim Arnolds Written By: Jake Sanford Valerie Dalglish Steve MacLeod Mick Owen Bolat Bulat Creative Consultants: Devan Clyde Abraham Fraser Gilmar Sanford Story Consultant: Makhmud Nurzhan Script Coordinator: Ethelinda Melba Cast: Jake Sanford as Jeff Jones Jensen McHardy (1984-1985), Mina van den Goorbergh (1985-1986), Emily Lewinsky-Soles (1986-1987) as Kate Jones Lala Carters as Katelyn Jones Jake Wrzesiński as Jack Jones Robert Stainton as Himself Emilia Baumgartner as Hans and Kristian "Chriserella" Michaels as Moose Edwards Jeff Jones Stunts: Tane Nikau Patton Clarence Newton Jack Jones Stunts: Halil Spartak Vladislav Akim Additional Stunts: Kynaston Barrett Leila Deanne Davinia Enola Rayner Jep Hyeon Seo-Yeon Emerson Francis Brennan Dezi Stunt Coordinator: Léopold Josselin Choreographers: Ariana Ryanne Catahecassa Nanook Production Designers: Gilmar Sanford Ruben Ararat Hagop Composer: Mike Esposito Animation Production By: Space Needle Animation Studios Nelvana Limited DiC Animation City Trickfilmstudio Overseas Animation By: Tokyo Movie Shinsha Cuckoo's Nest Studio Tastunoko Production AKOM DiC Animation City Japan Live-Action Produced By Sanford Productions and The Disco Studio: Gilmar Sanford Jackson Dunstan Máel Máedóc Ara Lou Aubert Sébastien Zach Travers Claude Josseline Aimée Agathe Riannon Aeronwen Gwallter Marc Régis Maximilien Maxence Babylas Producer: Samuel Venkman Producers: Ruben Ararat Hagop Régis Maximilien Associate Producer: Zach Travers Co-Producer: Jackson Dunstan Line Producer: Michelle Venkman Production Managers: Corin Gustave Félix Gilmar Sanford Production Secretary: Lexine Romey Driver/Runner: Brett Johnie Willie Wardrobe: Jeff Jones, Jack Jones, Kate Jones, and Robert Stainton Designed by Sanford Productions and Jake Sanford Wardrobe Designer & Supervisor: Bysshe Melville Dunstan 1st Wardrobe Assistant: Aglaé Brigitte 2nd Wardrobe Assistant: Paulus Zerach Tailors: Isidore Télesphore Lennox Ned Head of Makeup: Blodwen Enfys SFX Makeup Designer: Nóirín Morna Hair Styling: Carmelita Tabor Hair & Wig Supervisor: Juliane Mylène Image & Sound Production: Grady Omar Malcom Emerson Hilaire Winoc Jules Noëlle Aurélie Ophélie Director of Photography: Clément David Editor: Olympe Gwenaëlle Sylviane Key Grip: Prosper Judicaël Best Boy Grip: Ross Mort Gaffer: Kyleigh Dale Best Boy Electrician: Sébastienne Marcellette Renée Camerawork: Isidore Mathéo Guillaume Maldwyn Idwal Priscilla Clémence Marise Giffard Dirk Mitchell Rowley 1st Assistant Camera: Stéphane Loïc Assistant Editor: Kirby Royale Arthur Sound Designer & Supervisor: Ulysses Weldon Sound Mixed At: Sanford Audio Postproduction Facility Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada Boom Mike Operators: Robert André Marc Selby Howard Dialogue Coach: Zénaïde Célestine Jasmine ADR & Voice Director: Susan Roman Sound & ADR Edited At: Sanford Audio Postproduction Facility Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada First Aid & Runner: Yorgos Apostolos Catering By McDonald's Restaurants of Canada, Limited Art Direction & Set Design: Fleurette Léone Georgette Head Carpenter: Aukusti Juho Carpenters: Leland Kaeden Raphaëlle Edmonde Ségolène Alfred Corin Ariel Callum Bhaltair Misti Sal Blacksmith: Honoré Désiré Aldéric Prop Master/SPFX: Hemi Piripi Kahurangi Prop Production: Thibault Mathéo Henri Allan Jonatan Alexandrine Mélisande Aimée Stand-By Props: Jerald Chaz Prop Buyer: Anaïs Ghyslaine Joanne Painter: Ethelbert Linden Puppet Design & Handling: Maverick Hank Alfie Puppet Production: Peter Fluck and Roger Law for Spitting Image Productions Sanford Productions Staff: Creator, CEO & Head of Production: Gilmar Sanford President, Co-Creator & Co-Founder: Jake Sanford Executive Vice President: Clotilde Léonide Débora Chief Finanical Officer: Catharijne van der Westhuizen Chief Accountant: Constant Maurice Apollinaire Additional Production Services By: Teeman/Sleppin Enterprises Alliance Entertainment Corporation Image Acquisition: Produced Through The Facilities Of: Panorama Film Studios West Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada Imagined and Realized By: Sanford Productions With the assistance of the Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit And the Province of British Columbia Film Incentive BC The Jeff Jones Show © & ™ YEAR Sanford Productions The Jeff Jones Show, Jeff Jones, and all other elements are registered trademarks, trademarks, or service marks of Sanford Productions. All Rights Reserved. Distributed Worldwide By: ITC Entertainment Group Season 4-8 Credits Executive Producers: Jake Sanford Samuel Venkman Executive Producers for CBC/Radio Canada: Jarry Léonce Le Borgne Leo Baxendale Executive Producers for Knowledge Network: Mike Schmidt Larry Morgan Directors: Samuel Venkman Jake Sanford Story: Michael Jones Lynton Alger Written By: Jonah Winslow Jake Sanford Valerie Dalglish Steve MacLeod Mick Owen Bolat Bulat Creative Consultants: Devan Clyde Abraham Fraser Gilmar Sanford Story Consultant: Makhmud Nurzhan Script Coordinator: Ethelinda Melba Cast: Jake Sanford as Jeff Jones Jake Wrzesiński as Jack Jones Alina Withers as Kate Jones Robert Stainton as Himself Melissa Compson as Herself Jean-François Baillairgé as Mike Schultz Maggie Stainton as Herself Umeko Izumikawa as Herself Ulises Tobar as Himself and Kristian "Chriserella" Michaels as Moose Edwards Line Producers: Samuel Tijmen Mathys Hippolyte Gervais Original Casting: Spotlight Central Casting Sanford Productions Casting Division, LLC Kate Jones Casting By: Amuse (Japan), Inc. Jeff Jones Stunts: Tane Nikau Frankie Derryl Fulk Zachariah Cyprian Cornell Loan Élie Bernard Jean-Baptiste Raoul César Irvine Amhlaidh Kieran Chance Tolly Jamison Andrew Súilleabháin Jack Jones Stunts: Leo Jones Anderson Rab Pàdraig Vladislav Akim Kate Jones Stunts: Kristjana Eydís Þorleifsdóttir Lilac Krista Brooklynn Arabella Visitación Julie Noemí Alicia Additional Stunts: Kynaston Barrett Leila Deanne Davinia Enola Rayner Jep Hyeon Seo-Yeon Emerson Francis Brennan Dezi Shi Zan Rao Stunt Coordinator: Léopold Josselin Choreographers: Ariana Ryanne Catahecassa Nanook Animation Production By: Space Needle Animation Studios Nelvana Limited DiC Animation City Trickfilmstudio Overseas Animation By: Tastunoko Production Tokyo Movie Shinsha AKOM April 26th Children's Film Studio Studio Gallop Sunrise Magic Bus Pacific Animation Corporation KK C&D Asia Sunwoo Entertainment Hanho Heung-Up Production Reed Live-Action Produced By Sanford Productions and The Disco Studio: Gilmar Sanford Jackson Dunstan Máel Máedóc Ara Lou Aubert Sébastien Zach Travers Claude Josseline Aimée Agathe Riannon Aeronwen Gwallter Marc Régis Maximilien Maxence Babylas Producer: Samuel Venkman Producers: Ruben Ararat Hagop Régis Maximilien Associate Producer: Zach Travers Co-Producer: Jackson Dunstan Line Producer: Michelle Venkman Production Managers: Corin Gustave Félix Gilmar Sanford Production Secretary: Lexine Romey Driver/Runner: Brett Johnie Willie Wardrobe: Jeff Jones, Jack Jones, Kate Jones, and Robert Stainton Designed by Sanford Productions and Jake Sanford Wardrobe Designer & Supervisor: Bysshe Melville Dunstan 1st Wardrobe Assistant: Aglaé Brigitte 2nd Wardrobe Assistant: Paulus Zerach Tailors: Isidore Télesphore Lennox Ned Head of Makeup: Blodwen Enfys SFX Makeup Designer: Nóirín Morna Hair Styling: Carmelita Tabor Hair & Wig Supervisor: Juliane Mylène Image & Sound Production: Grady Omar Malcom Emerson Hilaire Winoc Jules Noëlle Aurélie Ophélie Director of Photography: Clément David Editor: Olympe Gwenaëlle Sylviane Key Grip: Prosper Judicaël Best Boy Grip: Ross Mort Gaffer: Kyleigh Dale Best Boy Electrician: Sébastienne Marcellette Renée Camerawork: Isidore Mathéo Guillaume Maldwyn Idwal Priscilla Clémence Marise Giffard Dirk Mitchell Rowley 1st Assistant Camera: Stéphane Loïc Assistant Editor: Kirby Royale Arthur Sound Designer & Supervisor: Ulysses Weldon Sound Mixed At: Sanford Audio Postproduction Facility Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada Boom Mike Operators: Robert André Marc Selby Howard Dialogue Coach: Zénaïde Célestine Jasmine ADR & Voice Director: Susan Roman Sound & ADR Edited At: Sanford Audio Postproduction Facility Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada First Aid & Runner: Yorgos Apostolos Catering By McDonald's Restaurants of Canada, Limited Art Direction & Set Design: Fleurette Léone Georgette Head Carpenter: Aukusti Juho Carpenters: Leland Kaeden Raphaëlle Edmonde Ségolène Alfred Corin Ariel Callum Bhaltair Misti Sal Blacksmith: Honoré Désiré Aldéric Prop Master/SPFX: Hemi Piripi Kahurangi Prop Production: Thibault Mathéo Henri Allan Jonatan Alexandrine Mélisande Aimée Stand-By Props: Jerald Chaz Prop Buyer: Anaïs Ghyslaine Joanne Painter: Ethelbert Linden Puppet Design & Handling: Maverick Hank Alfie Puppet Production: Peter Fluck and Roger Law for Spitting Image Productions Sanford Productions Staff: Creator, CEO & Head of Production: Gilmar Sanford President, Co-Creator & Co-Founder: Jake Sanford Executive Vice President: Clotilde Léonide Débora Chief Finanical Officer: Catharijne van der Westhuizen Chief Accountant: Constant Maurice Apollinaire Additional Production Services By: Teeman/Sleppin Enterprises Alliance Entertainment Corporation Image Acquisition: Produced Through The Facilities Of The: CBC Regional Broadcast Centre Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada Imagined and Realized By: Sanford Productions With The Financial Participation Of: Telefilm Canada (Within the framework of a United States-Canada co-production) The Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit The Province of British Columbia Film Incentive BC and Film Finances Canada, Ltd. The Jeff Jones Show © & ™ YEAR Sanford Productions The Jeff Jones Show, Jeff Jones, and all other elements are registered trademarks, trademarks, or service marks of Sanford Productions. All Rights Reserved. Distributed Worldwide By: ITC Entertainment Group Season 9-11 Credits Executive Producers: Jake Sanford Samuel Venkman Executive Producer: Mieczysław Młynarczyk Directed by: Jake Sanford Ling Shujiao Patton Clarence Newton Story: Michael Jones Lynton Alger Written By: Jonah Winslow Jake Sanford Mick Owen Bolat Bulat Creative Consultant: Devan Clyde Story Consultant: Ling Shujiao Cast: Jake Sanford as Jeff Jones Jake Wrzesiński as Jack Jones Alina Withers as Kate Jones Robert Stainton as Himself Melissa Compson as Herself Jean-François Baillairgé as Mike Schultz Maggie Stainton as Herself Umeko Izumikawa as Herself Ulises Tobar as Himself and Kristian "Chriserella" Michaels as Moose Edwards Other Cast Members: Emilia Baumgartner AA Michaels Tane Nikau Ling Shujiao Voice of Ickis: Jürgen Néjadepour Jeff Jones Stunts: Tane Nikau Frankie Derryl Fulk Zachariah Cyprian Cornell Loan Élie Bernard Jean-Baptiste Raoul César Irvine Amhlaidh Kieran Chance Tolly Jamison Andrew Súilleabháin Jack Jones Stunts: Leo Jones Anderson Rab Pàdraig Vladislav Akim Kate Jones Stunts: Kristjana Eydís Þorleifsdóttir Lilac Krista Brooklynn Arabella Visitación Julie Noemí Alicia Additional Stunts: Kynaston Barrett Leila Deanne Davinia Enola Rayner Jep Hyeon Seo-Yeon Emerson Francis Brennan Dezi Shi Zan Rao Producer: Gilmar Sanford Associate Producer: Sasha Sanford Executive Producers — CBC/Radio Canada: Jarry Léonce Le Borgne Leo Baxendale Executive Producers — Knowledge Network: Mike Schmidt Larry Morgan Executive Producer — ITC Entertainment Group: Bill McGaughey Developer and Co-Producer: Mieczysław Młynarczyk Line Producers: Samuel Tijmen Mathys Hippolyte Gervais Category:TV Shows